bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Bacon and Ice Cream/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Bacon and Ice Cream. Transcript (Camera pans down to the town square, as a lot of veggies are walking, before Larry and Petunia ride up to them in an ice cream cart.) Petunia: Who wants ice cream? (Everyone starts to gather around to get some ice cream.) Larry: How can I help ya, boss? Petunia: I'll scoop, you catch, Junior Assistant Larry. Larry: (gasps) (Petunia opens up the ice cream compartments, takes hold of two ice cream scoops, and twirls them before she scoops up some ice cream and throws the scoops at Larry, who catches them in two cones, before giving three cones to three carrots.) Carrots: Yay! Larry: Cherry-berry marshmallow! Hello! Petunia: I have Snarky-doodle strudel! (Petunia gives the Snarky-doodle strudel to Madame Blueberry, before approaching Larry.) Petunia: Pa asked me to go do some work at the shop today. Do you think you're ready to handle the ice cream cart by yourself? Larry: (excited) By myself? Me? Boy, oh boy! I've been waiting for this promotion for years! Petunia: It's not a promotion, Larry. It's temporary. Larry: Yes, oh, yes, oh, yes! Petunia: Are you ready? Larry: Boy, oh boy! It's temporary! But oh, yes, I am so ready! Petunia: I'm sure you'll do great. (Petunia leaves, before Larry is now seated in his bike, which is hooked up to the ice cream cart, before he rides off, just as Ichabeezer arrives late.) Ichabeezer: Wait! I want Snarky-doodle-strudel! Please! (Ichabeezer is now tired just as he arrives in front of Madame Blueberry, who is still licking the Snarky-doodle-strudel that Petunia gave her.) Ichabeezer: How much for the Snarky-doodle? I'll pay you 25 cents a lick, five dollars for the cone. Madame Blueberry: Hm... Ten dollars, and it's yours. (Ichabeezer takes the Snarky-doodle strudel from Madame Blueberry and begrudgingly gives her ten dollars afterwards. However, Rooney suddenly jumps up and swipes the cone from Ichabeezer before swallowing it whole.) Ichabeezer: No. Bad dog! (Scene switches to Larry still riding through town while pulling the ice cream cart.) Larry: This'll be the best day of my life! (Scene now switches to Bob who is acting as store greeter for Pa Grape's Store, as a carrot woman comes into the store.) Bob: Welcome to Pa Grape's shop. (Larry then enters the store after that.) Larry: Yep, that was the best day of my life! Being an ice cream man is my dream come true! Bob: (singing) I just wanna be a ice cream man Bob and Larry: (singing) Ice cream man Whoo-hoo! ???: Wow! (Camera pans over a living piece of bacon peeking out from behind one of the shelves.) Bacon: The ice cream man? What's it like being the ice cream man? Is it fun? (The bacon then tackles into Larry, knocking him back until they crash into the counter.) Bacon: Do you get to eat all the ice cream? Can you make two scoops? How about three? What about 100? Oh, man! That would be a-may to the zay-zing! (Larry gets up, just as Pa approaches him, Bob, and the bacon.) Pa: Ah, good. I'm happy to see you've met Bacon Bill. Bob: Hi, Bill. What kind of hat is that? Bacon Bill: Oh, that's my pirate hat. Pa: Bacon Bill's grandfather and I go way back! He may seem strange, but he's actually a rocket scientist. He's what you might call eccentric. Bob and Larry: Hm... Bacon Bill: Hey! You guys wanna play hide-and-seek? Larry: (uneasily) Uh, no. All right, well, nice to meet you. Don't forget, Pa, I'll need extra ice cream for tomorrow for the mayor's house address. Pa: Speaking of tomorrow, I'd like you to take Bill along. Bacon Bill: Oh man! That would be rad-tastic, fabu-labba, hip-hop-opotamus, super-duper, awesome-nomical! Larry: No, thanks. Bob: Aw, come on, Larry. Bacon Bill: (gasps) (Larry leaves.) Bacon Bill: B-b-but-but-but- But- All I can say is "but". I'm stuck in a "but" loop. But... (Larry gets into his bike, just as Pa comes out from the front door.) Pa: Larry, if you train Bill, and show me you can pass work on to others, the cart is yours. Larry: You're gonna give the ice cream cart to me? Yes! Yes! Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it! Aah! (Bacon Bill suddenly flies in and tackles Larry again, knocking him to the ground once again.) Bacon Bill: Whoo-hoo! Yes! Me and Larry, yo-ho-homies! Ice cream cone-padres. This is gonna be epically majestical! (Scene switches to where a crowd of veggies are approaching the ice cream cart. Larry is putting a bag of ice in the back of the cart.) Bacon Bill: (Off-screen) Ahoy, Larry! Larry: (gasps) (Bacon Bill jumps onto the ice cream cart then jumps up again.) Bacon Bill: Oh, man. My first day as an ice cream first mate! Wahoo! (Bacon Bill then sees a corn boy carrying a model pirate ship, as he starts the corn boy.) Bacon Bill: You have a toy pirate ship? Oh, I wish I had a toy pirate ship. I used to have a real one. It got all banged up from the mer-manatee bandits. (The corn boy leaves, before the scene switches to Larry still putting ice in the back of the cart.) Larry: Just try not to get in the way. The mayor's speech is usually so boring, everyone starts craving ice cream. (Archibald then approaches the crowd of veggies while holding a microphone before he starts to adjust it, as the microphone gives off some feedback, before he speaks into it.) Archibald: It was but a decade past that, upon this soil, our forefathers birthed this... (Someone in the crowd is snoring.) Carrot Man: I could really go for ice cream. Corn Man: Me, too! People: Oh, yeah, good call. (The crowd of veggies then start to approach the ice cream cart, as Larry is ready.) Larry: Who wants ice cream? Bacon Bill: All right! Let's scoop it up! People: (cheering) (The crowd approaches the ice cream cart as Bacon Bill starts to scoop, but Larry scoops before he can and gives a cone to a corn woman. Larry then zips past Bacon Bill, which causes him to drop the cone he was holding, before zipping back up to the ice cream cart.) Larry: Whoops. Bubblegum grapefruit! Toot-toot! Phillipe: Graham cracker creme brulee, please. Bacon Bill: Comin' right up! (Bacon Bill comes up to the back of the ice cream cart next to Larry as he starts to scoop, which Larry is not happy to see, before he uses his ice cream scoop to whack the ice cream scoop that Bacon Bill is holding. This causes the two to start swordfighting with their ice cream scoops, before Bacon Bill accidentally flings the scoop of ice cream that he scooped as it lands on Jean-Claude's face.) Phillipe: Oh, we wanted it in a dish. Larry: I'm so sorry. We got a new guy back here. Bacon Bill: Man, you are really fast! Reminds me of a ninja jellyfish I know. (Larry still gives ice cream to the crowd, while Ichabeezer is also in the crowd, waiting patiently for his Snarky-doodle strudel.) Bacon Bill: We should go up to the bouncy castle. My shark rocket is up there. You've gotta see it. It goes super fast! Larry: Can we talk about your bouncy castle and shark rocket later? For now, step aside and see how the scoop king gets things done. (Larry then starts to sing.) Larry: (singing) Well, I'm the scoop king I'm the scoop scoop king It's my thing, working with ice cream When they see my cart comin' All the people come runnin' Just to see the scoop scoop king Well, I flip it, I float it I dip it, I fling it You want mad scooping skills? Well, dude, I'm gonna bring it And in those times I'm really in the zone I can land a hundred scoops On one ice cream cone I'm the scoop king I'm the scoop scoop king My bell calls the people With a ring-a-ding-a-ding I can juggle several scoops Behind my back Or make them reach the moon In one continuous stack I'm the scoop king It's always been my dream To push around a cart And to scoop ice cream And now that you know That it's my thing How about doin' me a favor And pickin' out a flavor? It'll be a hoot, just to get a scoop From the one and only World's greatest scoop scoop king (The song ends as everyone cheers and applauds.) Bacon Bill: Whoo! (Bacon Bill sits on the bike hooked up the ice cream cart, but he accidentally removes the brake, which causes both the bike and the cart to start rolling away.) Bacon Bill: Whoops! Was that me? Larry: What are you doing? Stop! (The bike and cart then roll right through the crowd, as they run away screaming.) Ichabeezer: Hey! You're not getting away that easy! (Ichabeezer jumps onto his segway and drives off after the runaway cart.) Bacon Bill: Whoa! This thing really moves! Hey, where are the brakes? I just realized I have no idea where the brakes are. Where are the instructions? Larry: Stop! (The cart then rolls right towards where Archibald is still giving his speech, as the crowd disperses, but Archibald is still giving his speech, completely oblivious about the danger.) Larry and Bacon Bill: (screaming) Archibald: As my wife used to say, "That'll be up there for a long time." (Archibald gets sent flying into the air before landing on the cart with Larry.) Archibald: Sure, the cantaloupes wanted to say it can't be done, but we pressed on! (The bike and cart then swerve right towards the fountain, before both Larry and Archibald are sent flying.) Archibald: And furthermore, in continuation of- (Larry and Archibald then land in the fountain, before the ice cream cart also lands in the fountain as well.) Archibald: ...therewith. (Larry then comes back up with an ice cream cone stuck to his forehead, as Bacon Bill comes up to him.) Bacon Bill: (laughs) You look like a uni-cone! You get it? Like a unicorn! Oh, man, you're funny. I wish you were my big brother. Larry: (angrily) Bacon Bill, I've had it with you! You just get in the way! You'll never be a good ice cream man! Please, just leave me alone. Bacon Bill: Does this mean you don't wanna play hide-and-seek? Larry: (annoyed) No. Bacon Bill: OK. I guess I'll go play hide-and-seek by myself. (Bacon Bill then leaves as he takes off his ice cream man hat. Archibald then pops up from the ice cream cart afterwards.) Archibald: May vegetablekind prosper always! Thank you. I'll now take your questions. (A Snarky-doodle strudel cone flies across the air as Ichabeezer approaches the front of the crowd.) Ichabeezer: Snarky-doodle strudel! (The Snarky-doodle strudel then lands on Archibald's head, which everyone cheers about. Ichabeezer then swipes the Snarky-doodle strudel.) Ichabeezer: Gotcha! (laughs) (Scene switches to the inside of Pa Grape's Store, where Pa is making himself a smoothie, just as Larry comes into the store before coming up to Pa.) Pa: (voice vibrates) Petunia said she saw Bill run off crying, and no one can find him. Larry: He was ruining everything. He should get a job as a.... fun-ruiner. Pa: I think you need to rethink working in ice cream. You're putting it above more important things, like how to treat others. Larry: B-b-but- B-b-b-b-but- But- Oh, no! Pa, I can't stop saying "but"! B-b-b-b-but- But- Pa: Just go find Bill. (Pa then starts slurping the smoothie that he made, before Larry then leaves after that. Scene switches to Ichabeezer who is hopping through town while carrying his Snarky-doodle strudel cone.) Ichabeezer: (laughs) I did it! (singing) I got my Snarky-doodle strudel (chortles) (Ichabeezer then hops right up to a Venus fly trap, just as the fly trap snatches the Snarky-doodle strudel out of Ichabeezer's grasp, much to his shock.) Ichabeezer: (sobs) Oh! No! (Scene switches to Larry exiting Pa Grape's Store, before he starts looking over the ice cream cart. Bob and Petunia then ride up to Larry on their bikes.) Bob: Larry, there you are. We need to get your help finding Bill. Larry: Aw, do we have to? He's just so... Bill. Petunia: Larry, do you remember your first week in the ice cream cart? (A flashback starts up, which shows Larry parking the ice cream cart right next to the sink, just as Petunia comes up to him.) Petunia: Where's the ice cream cart? Larry: I parked it. Petunia: Uh... Where? Larry: Over by the- Uh-oh. Petunia: (gasps) (Larry and Petunia are both shocked when they see a giant lobster claw rise up out of the sink and snatch up the ice cream cart, as Larry interrupts the flashback.) Larry: Can we not flash back to that? I'm trying to block it out. I get your point. Bob: Larry, come on. (Bob, Larry, and Petunia then ride off to find Bacon Bill.) Petunia: So why do you think I stuck with you after all your mistakes? Larry: Because you really needed help? Petunia: No, you slowed me down. But I knew that by being patient with you, I could bring out the best in you. Larry: I never really thought about it, but you were really patient with me. Bob: Bill looks up to you. He needs you to be patient, like a big brother. Larry: But I never asked for a little bacon brother. (Bob, Larry, and Petunia continue riding, until they hear what sounds like singing.) Bacon Bill: (off-screen, singing) Aye me hearties ho Larry: Wait, did you hear that? (Larry rides ahead, before he, Bob, and Petunia ride up to Ichabeezer's house.) Bacon Bill: (off-screen, singing) Bacon pirates, we (Scene switches to Bacon Bill, who is sitting on the roof of Ichabeezer's house while singing. Bob, Larry, and Petunia then approach Ichabeezer, who is sitting glumly on his front step.) Larry: Mr. Ichabeezer, I need to get up onto your roof. Ichabeezer: You get me a Snarky-doodle strudel, and you can live up there for all I care. Larry: Go get this man a Snarky-doodle strudel. (Petunia goes off to do as Larry asked, while Larry then goes inside Ichabeezer's house to go up on the roof. Petunia then approaches Ichabeezer with an ice cream cone.) Petunia: Sorry, we were all out of Snarky-doodle, so I brought you Slappy Waffle McGooberberry. (Ichabeezer angrily takes the cone from Petunia then drops it on the ground as Rooney then eats it.) Ichabeezer: That's how I feel about Slappy Waffle McGooberberry. (Scene switches to the top of Ichabeezer's house, where Bacon Bill is still singing to himself.) Bacon Bill: (singing) Sizzling on the sea Argh (Larry then comes up on the roof while looking for Bacon Bill.) Larry: Bill? (Bacon Bill peeks out from behind the chimney after hearing Larry's voice.) Larry: Bill, are you hiding up here? (Bacon Bill still peeks out from behind the chimney, before Larry comes up with an idea.) Larry: (gasps) Hide-and-Seek. (Larry closes his eyes and starts to count backwards.) Larry: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! (Bacon Bill excitedly hops out from behind the chimney before approaching what looks like a shark-shaped rocket. Larry then opens his eyes after finishing counting.) Larry: Ready or not, here I come! (Larry then approaches the edge of the roof, before spotting Bacon Bill standing next to the shark rocket.) Bacon Bill: (gasps) Larry: Is that a shark rocket? Bacon Bill: You found me. Oh, I knew you'd be good at hide-and-seek. You're good at everything. Larry: I'm just trying to get better at this big brother stuff. (Larry then gives the ice cream man hat to Bacon Bill, which excites him so much. Scene switches to back at Pa Grape's Store, where Larry and Bacon Bill are telling Bob, Petunia, and Pa about what happened.) Bacon Bill: That's right. And then, I careened off the bouncy castle, into the stinky locker of fish and banana skins! Pa: So you crashed into Ichabeezer's and flew into my dumpster. Petunia: And you say all this happened on a... shark rocket? Bacon Bill: Indeed. Pa: I would love to give my ice cream cart to such a worthy team. Bacon Bill: Whoo-hoo! This is gonna be awesome! Larry: Oh, man! Oh, man! Bacon Bill: This is gonna be boss-tacular! Larry: This is the best... Pa: I knew these two would get along. (Scene switches to the town square, as Larry and Bacon Bill approach the crowd in the ice cream cart.) Larry and Bill: Ready or not, here we come! (This time, the ice cream cart is now hooked up to Bacon Bill's shark rocket.) Larry: (singing) Well, I'm the scoop king I'm the scoop scoop king Both: (singing) It's my thing Working with ice cream (Larry and Bacon Bill zip past Ichabeezer, who gets a Snarky-doodle strudel cone on his nose.) Ichabeezer: (slurps) Ah! Snarky-doodle strudel! (The scene irises out, with the closing iris knocking the cone off of Ichabeezer's nose.) Ichabeezer: No! (The screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts